Save Me
by Morgi The Corgi
Summary: Natsuki has been through years of abuse and neglect from her alcoholic father, and has never told anyone of her situation. Not even her closest friend Sayori knew. But someone did. Yuri saw Natsuki's behavior change over the past few days, and has grown concerned. Natsuki refuses to tell Yuri anything, but Yuri is determined. Eventual Natsuyuri. Mention of abuse and self harm.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** **: So this is the first time that I have written a fanfiction for a different fandom other than Hetalia. I decided that I needed a break from Hetalia, and start something new. I recently really gotten interested in Doki Doki Literature Club. Not only that but also the few ships, and yes there are actual ships other than MC x best girl. This hopefully long fanfiction with be composed of the ships Natsuyuri (Natsuki x Yuri) and Sayorika (Sayori x Monika). I hope you enjoy this, as I enjoy writing.**

 **Note:** **I do not own any of the characters in this fanfiction, nor do I own the game. They all respectively belong to Dan Salvato.**

 **Chapter 1:** **Finding out**

Another night in that damned house would have killed Natsuki. Her father was drinking again, and he wasn't having any of it. She used to remember when they were actually a happy family, at least before her mom died of an unknown illness that even the doctors couldn't figure out. Sure it was sad and frustrating to deal with, but abusing your kid because of it, was not an option.

"You little bitch. I have had enough of your attitude today!" He exclaimed, before striking her in the face. Natsuki apologized profusely, but he couldn't understand under all the anger and alcohol.

"P-Papa please. I'm sorry." She said, more like a whimper, as if she were a kicked puppy. He ignored her plea.

"Go to you room, and do not come out until tomorrow, or you'll be sorry!" He screamed at her. Natsuki ran to the upstairs part of the house. Her room was really her only safe place, other than the club. Her friends never noticed the bruises since she covered it with foundation, or would wear long sleeves.

Laying in her bed, Natsuki thought of how much she hated her father. He was a bastard, a drunk bastard, who didn't know how to hold a job, and spent all his and her money on fucking booze. Natsuki walked over to her vanity that she had since she was a child, before her mother passed. The mirror reflected her tired expression, her eyes were dull, and red. Her arms shown previous bruises, now yellow. Not to mention her starved composure, since eating got her a smack in the mouth.

"Why?" Natsuki asked. Tears fell form her pink eyes, and her body shook in defeat. She would love to leave, but it was the only place to stay, other than becoming homeless, and that even seemed better. Living in a box actually sounded nice.

Natsuki sighed, and walked over to her bed, and flopped on the broken frame. It had been broken since her father came into her room drunk, and flung her across the room, raging about his wife being dead, and blaming it all on her. He would punch the walls, and kick over things. He never fixed it after that, it was expected. She let out a loud sigh, and rolled over, and stared at the pink walls that were painted before she was born.

 _Just think of the past_

 _When you were happy_

 _No bruises_

 _No blood_

 _Just peace_

It was another day at the club, and everyone was seated. Yuri was reading her latest book. Monika was laughing and talking with Sayori. Natsuki was sitting far away from the three of them. Her eyes staring at the last snack she had for the rest of the night. Her stomach growled in hunger. She waned to make it last, but how? Her dad would find out, and hit her again.

"Hey Natsuki!" Sayori chirped. Natsuki lifted her head, and saw her strawberry blonde headed friend skipping over to her. She loved Sayori, she was a sister to her, and now that she was dating Monika, she had been even happier. Her depression seemed to just disappear. Sure she had her days, but Monika made her happy, and that made Natsuki happy.

"Sayori you're a dork." Natsuki said with a smile on her face. Sayori gave her a small pout, but then returned to smiling. Natsuki almost forgot the troubles at home.

"So are you coming with us to the movies this weekend?" Sayori asked her. Natsuki almost forgot about that. Papa wouldn't let her go most likely, and plus she needed money, and that was a rare thing for her.

"We'll see." She said with a small smile. Sayori smiled, and whipped around to head back over to Monika. Monika smiled at her girlfriend. She wrapped her arm around Sayori's waist, and pulled her into a small kiss. Natsuki watched with a smile on her face.

Yuri watched Natsuki from a distance. Her face pasted with a small smile. Sure she and Natsuki didn't get along, but they didn't hate each other. Yuri loved to see Natsuki happy. She wasn't sure what the feeling was inside her, but she had a special place for Natsuki in her heart. Natsuki noticed the stare.

"Can I help you?" Natsuki asked. Yuri blushed.

"N-No, just looking around." Yuri told her. Natsuki stared at her for a moment, and went back to her business. Yuri returned to her book, but she couldn't focus knowing that something was wrong with Natsuki, she was usually up with the other girls and talking, she was acting like Yuri.

"Hey girls, Sayori and I are leaving early, but you can stay until closing." Monika told them. Yuri nodded her head. Monika tossed the room keys to Yuri. Natsuki watched as the girls left hand-in-hand.

"I think I'm going to leave early." Natsuki said. Yuri looked up from her book, and saw Natsuki starting to pack her things.

"A-Are you sure?" Yuri asked. Natsuki hated when Yuri was concerned, she knew Yuri was suspicious, and she didn't want Yuri to get hurt, because her father was very violent. Natsuki did care for Yuri a lot, she just didn't know how to deal with the feeling.

"Of course I am!" Natsuki exclaimed. Yuri sighed, and stood up. Natsuki watched her pack her things up.

"W-What are you doing?" Natsuki asked. Yuri slung her backpack over her shoulder, and grabbed the key.

"I'm walking home with you." Yuri said. Natsuki stared at her for a moment.

"Don't you live opposite of me?" Natsuki asked. That was true Yuri lived on the other side of town, but Yuri wanted to make sure that Natsuki was okay, because her behavior was off.

"Well, yes, but I would like to walk with you." Yuri said. It wasn't totally a lie; she did want to walk with the pink haired girl.

"I-I don't think that's a good idea Yuri." Natsuki told her. Yuri tilted her head in confusion.

"Why not?" Yuri asked. Natsuki turned red, and her mind was racing with the thoughts of Yuri finding out about her dad

"B-Because, because, I-I just don't want you to!" Natsuki exclaimed. Yuri stepped back for a moment. Her purple hair flinging back. Natsuki stared back at her. The girl's pink eyes were filled with fear. Yuri was tired of it. She grabbed Natsuki's arm, and pulled her close to her. Natsuki squeaked, trying to break free from the taller girl's hug.

"YURI WHAT THE HELL- " Natsuki exclaimed. Yuri pulled her into a tight hug.

"Natsuki, let me walk you home." Yuri said calmly. Natsuki stared up at the ceiling as Yuri hugged her tightly. Natsuki felt Yuri's warmth, actual warmth. She hasn't felt that in a while, nor a hug. She missed that, but would never admit it.

"O-Okay." Natsuki said.

 **A/N: I hope you guys like it. It is my first time with different characters, so I do apologize for a few mistakes and such, since Hetalia was my only fandom I wrote for. So I will try to keep update with my other stories as well, but Hetalia has been falling out of my thoughts, but I will try my best.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am liking how the story is going so far, and I hope that you do to. I plan to write as much as I can in the next week.**

 **NOTE: All characters in Doki Doki Literature Club do NOT belong to me, nor do I own the game. They are respectively owned by Dan Salvato.**

 **Chapter 2: The start**

Natsuki felt her heart beat faster for every step she took closer to her house. Yuri watched the sky, as she paced with Natsuki.

Her house wasn't the prettiest on the street, it had vines and shrubbery growing on the shingles of the side of the house. The windows were dark and tinted, not to mention the beer cans scattered around the small, unkempt yard.

"Is this your house?" Yuri asked. Natsuki sighed.

"Yep." She said. Yuri turned to face the smaller girl.

"Are you okay?" Yuri asked. Natsuki paused from her heavy breathing.

"Fine, you should go now." Natsuki told her. Yuri sighed. The tall girl kept walking next to Natsuki.

"You can go." Natsuki said more demanding. Yuri stared at her. Natsuki saw her gaze.

"What?!" Natsuki asked.

"You are not fine." She said. Natsuki rolled her eyes, and laughed.

"I am, now go, please." Natsuki told her. Yuri looked at the gravel ground. She grabbed Natsuki's hand, and held it tight. Natsuki turned bright red.

"If you need anything, just tell me." Yuri told her. Natsuki stared at Yuri's face, her smile was gentle, and caring. For once Natsuki smiled.

"I will." Natsuki told her. Yuri let go of her hand, and slowly walked away. Natsuki watched Yuri walk over the hill, and disappear. The purple-haired girl was so different from when Natsuki knew her.

"Please don't find out." Natsuki said quietly.

Natsuki opened the door, her heart beating faster, and her anxiety rising. The house was dark, as usual, but there was a somewhat silence, a peace.

"Papa?" Natsuki asked. There was no response. Natsuki smiled, and slowly walked to her room. It was nice to not have to run to her room in fear for once.

Natsuki closed her bedroom door behind her, and sat her backpack down. She looked around her usual room, and saw her pictures of her and her mother, her and Sayori. She peeling the picture off of her mirror, and looked at the dorky picture. She remembered the day the picture was taken. Satori bought one of those cheesy cameras that was like a polaroid. Sayori was so happy about the camera, and wanted to try out the many filters it had on it. Natsuki hated the picture, but she soon started to loved it. Sayori was so happy about the little things in life.

"NATSUKI!" Her father roared from the downstairs. Natsuki felt faint, and dropped the picture on the ground. She knelt down to pick it up. She heard loud footsteps infect the stairwell. She knew it was one of those bad days, those days that papa was angry about his wife.

He barged into her room. His eyes were hollow, and his clothes smelled like a pub. Natsuki closed her eyes for a moment, until she felt a searing pain in her head.

"When I call for you I expect a fucking answer!" He told her. Natsuki nodded her head.

"Y-Yes papa." She said. He let out a loud growl, and forced her to face him, bringing his hand to her chin, and jerking her head up.

"Don't make me even more pissed than I already am you little cunt." He said. Natsuki was used to the insults, there wasn't a day in the world that he didn't call her something. Whore, bitch, slut, cunt, anything really.

"Yes papa." She said. Natsuki could smell the booze on his breath, as he yelled at her. She was hoping he would just die from cirrhosis of the liver, then she could be free.

"Go make dinner, I'm starving." He demanded her. Natsuki nodded her head, and quickly passed by him, and walked downstairs to the kitchen.

Yuri sat in her room. She would read, but Natsuki was on her mind. Something was wrong, and Natsuki refused to tell her. Yuri sighed, and pulled out her newest book, and began to read, but the words were not comprehending to her. It happened when she was distracted.

"Maybe tea, will help." Yuri said. She hopped off her bed, and walked to the kitchen. The teapot was already filled with water, so Yuri just turned the stove on, waiting for the screeching of the metal container. She opened one of the many cabinets at her house. On the top shelf was a box of tea bags that was almost empty, from her obsessive tea drinking.

Waiting for the teapot, Yuri leaned against the counter, and closed her eyes for a moment, until the front door opened. Yuri's mother walked in. The woman looked to be in her 40's, and had the same colored hair as her daughter.

"Hey mom." Yuri said faintly. Her mother smiled, and walked into the kitchen, with a few bags in her hands. She sat them on the island counter. Yuri helped pull out a few items. More tea, bread, and a bottle of ibuprofen.

"Hey Sweets." She said. Yuri remembered the name that since she was a toddler, from when her dad made the name up.

"Good, you got more tea, we're almost out." Yuri said with a slight laugh. Her mom smiled, and threw the last empty grocery bag in the trash.

"Maybe you should try coffee or soda." Her mom said jokingly. Yuri smiled, and heard the screeching of the tea kettle becoming louder. Yuri pulled the kettle off the stove, and poured the boiling water in one of her many tea cups she possessed. She plopped the tea bag in the water, and turned the stove off, placing the kettle in it's original spot.

The thought of Natsuki came back into Yuri's mind. Her face drifted into a sad expression. What was going on? Was she embarrassed by her living? Does she just not want anyone over? Or worse, is there a family problem?

"You okay sweets?" Her mom asked her, as she pulled the cheese out of the fridge. Yuri shook her head slightly to escape her thoughts.

"It's my friend." Yuri told her. Her mom grew concerned.

"What about her?" She asked her daughter. Yuri stared at the wall for a moment, trying to think of words to describe it.

"She just hasn't seemed like herself for the past week." Yuri told her. Her mom listened carefully. Her mom was a social psychologist, so anything troubling her daughter she took action. When she found out about Yuri's cutting problem, she made sure she had the care and protection her daughter needed.

"Are you sure it isn't just a bland week?" Her mom asked her. Yuri didn't know.

"I don't know, she just seems." Yuri stopped, and sighed.

"She just seems hurt." Yuri said. Her mom put her hand on her daughter's shoulder. They were the same height.

"I see." Her mom said. Yuri faced her mom.

"I was in the clubroom a few days ago, and saw several bruises on her neck, but I thought nothing of it at the time." Yuri told her mother. Her mom paused.

"You think she's being abused?" Her mom asked her. Yuri sighed.

"It could be, or maybe she chokes herself, like that choking game." Yuri said. Her mom sighed.

"You want me to look into it?" She asked her daughter.

"That might help." Yuri said. Her mom nodded her head.

"What's her name?" She asked.

"Natsuki." Yuri said.

 **A/N: I thought that making Yuri's mom a sort of psychologist would be interesting, lemme know if you like how it's going so far. 'til then, I'll see ya in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So I have a lot of free time on my hands right now, so I have the chance to update most of my stories, so I don't want to leave you guys in the blue on the new story, so yeah.**

 **NOTE: I do not own the character in Doki Doki Literature Club, nor do I own the game, it is respectively owned by Dan Salvato.**

 **Chapter 3: I'm getting closer**

Natsuki opened her eyes, and realized it was a new day. Her father was most likely gone by then, since he leaves early to get the best deals on booze and cigarettes. Natsuki dressed in her uniform, and slung her bag over her shoulder. She was starving, but there was barely any food, since she had to use the rest of it for her dad's dinner, and not her own. Her stomach growled loudly.

"I know, I know." Natsuki said to herself quietly. She tried to find anything. There was a moldy piece of bread in the bottom fridge door. Natsuki sighed, and pulled the food out. She gave it a disgusted look, and bit down. It didn't taste too bad, but she knew she would regret it later.

After her 'breakfast,' Natsuki walked out of the door. She wasn't expecting anyone to be there, since the street was quiet in the morning, as she was really the only kid on the street. But Yuri standing tall, was waiting for her, with a bento in her hand. Natsuki stared at the beautiful girl. No words came to her mind.

"I thought I'd walk to school with you." Yuri said. Natsuki said nothing other than a quick thanks, as Yuri handed her the bento.

"So I was wondering if you would like to hang out sometime." Yuri told her. Natsuki stared at the girl as she stuffed food in her mouth. Yuri laughed.

"That was for lunch silly." Yuri told her. Natsuki grew flushed, and put the lid back on the container.

"You could have told me ya know." Natsuki told her harshly. Yuri just smiled.

"So, you want to hang out?" Yuri asked her. Natsuki paused, she would love to, but her father would keep her around for making his dinner, and fetching booze.

"I can't." Natsuki told her. Yuri have her a disappointed look.

"Why not?" Yuri asked softly. Yuri really was persistent at times.

"Because I'm busy." Natsuki lied. Yuri sighed, and said no more. Maybe Natsuki just didn't like her. After a few moments of silence, the two girls walked up to their high school, and entered.

"Well, I'll see you at the club then." Yuri said. Natsuki nodded her head. Yuri turned around, and started to walk away.

"Wait Yuri." Natsuki called after her. Yuri turned around hopeful.

"Yes?" Yuri asked.

"Thanks for the bento." Natsuki said with a large smile. Yuri gave a sad smile, and walked away.

During lunch, Natsuki opened her bento that Yuri made her for lunch, she must have known that Natsuki was starving. She lifted the lid to the container, and saw a different variety of foods, A small pile of fried yellow rice, caramelized carrots, chunks of butter and garlic chicken.

"Holy shit." Natsuki said. She dove into the food, the flavor was powerful, and very tasty. Damn Yuri knew how to cook. In reality, it was her mother, but Yuri wasn't a bad cook.

"Okay, guys, let's set up for the meeting." Monika said. Sayori smiled at her girlfriend's assertiveness, since Monika had trouble being tough when needed, she has improved.

"Yeah guys, let's go!" Sayori chirped loudly. Monika smiled, and pecked her girlfriend's cheek. Natsuki rolled her eyes at the affection, and Yuri merely smiled.

"I'll get the cupcakes!" Sayori said. Natsuki stopped her friend.

"I made them, I'll get them." Natsuki said proudly. Sayori smiled, and backed away. She knew if her dad found the mess in the kitchen he would kill her, so she stayed up until he was passed out drunk, and pulled the ingredients from inside her bag, that she bought that day.

Yuri watched the small girl grab the tray of chocolate cupcakes with little cat faces painted on the white icing. Yuri really loved Natsuki's baking, but never really told her.

"They look amazing!" Sayori piped up, as her blue eyes widened in amazement. Natsuki put her hands on her hips, and gave a proud smile. Yuri smiled at the girl's prideful attitude.

"They look very nice Natsuki." Monika told her. Natsuki gave her a small smile, and turned around.

"Go ahead, and take one." She said, as she pulled her poem out of her bag. Yuri slowly stood up, and grabbed the cupcake with the most icing, because Natsuki was very good at making fluffy, creamy icing like no one else. Natsuki watched Yuri carefully, but not noticeably, as the purple-haired girl took a small lick of the icing, and closed her eyes.

"Do you like them?" Natsuki asked her. Yuri opened her eyes, and looked over to Natsuki, and gave a small smile.

"Tasty as usual." Yuri said with a smile. Natsuki turned pink, and walked over to Sayori to exchange poems. Yuri sat for a moment, until Monika walked up to her.

"Can we exchange poems?" Monika asked. Yuri smiled, and handed her paper to Monika, and Monika did the same.

Yuri scanned the poem. It was very Monika-like, so Yuri was used to her style of writing. Her poems were simple, but had a complex meaning behind them.

"Very nice." Yuri said as she handed the poem back to Monika. The girl stared back at Yuri for a moment, until she handed Yuri her poem back.

"Your poem was good as well." Monika said. Yuri smiled, and looked over at Natsuki.

"You going gay?" Monika asked. Yuri responded with fluster, and stuttered.

"N-No, just w-watching." Yuri said. Monika smiled, and patted Yuri's back.

"Don't worry, it's safe with me." She said with a smiled, and walked away. Monika wasn't wrong, she was starting to fall for Natsuki.

Yuri sighed, and ignored the chatter of the other three girls in the clubroom. Natsuki would glance over at her every few minutes, never long enough for a stare, but Yuri knew she was trying.

After the cupcakes were all consumed, mainly by Sayori, Monika wrapped her arms around Sayori's waist, and pulled her close.

"The meeting is over; see you guys tomorrow." Monika said. Natsuki didn't really pay attention, since she was cleaning up her cupcake tray. Yuri smiled, and nodded her head respectively at the couple.

"Bye guys!" Sayori chirped happily. Natsuki rolled her eyes and smiled.

"See you love bird's tomorrow." Natsuki said. Sayori smiled, and walked away with Monika, hand in hand. Natsuki threw the crumbs away from the tray into the small trash can next to the teacher's desk. Yuri put her book back in her bag. Maybe she could try again today, and get something more.

"Hey Natsuki?" Yuri asked. Natsuki turned around nervously.

"Y-Yeah Yuri?" Natsuki asked.

"I'm walking you home." Yuri told her. Natsuki stared at her for a moment, before she responded.

"No, I'm fine really." Natsuki told her. Yuri knew something was up.

"Please, let me help." Yuri said. Natsuki turned back around.

"I don't need help." Natsuki said sharply. Yuri sighed.

"Because you're too stubborn to ask for help when you need it." Yuri said. Natsuki paused for a moment, was Yuri right, or was she just talking non sense? Natsuki whipped around, her pink hair moving rapidly.

"I am not stubborn!" Natsuki exclaimed. Yuri crossed her arms.

"Then let me walk you home." Yuri said. Natsuki looked down. Yuri sighed.

"I can't" Natsuki said. Yuri stood there watching as she saw Natsuki unravel her feelings.

"I know you need help, and I can do that." Yuri said. Natsuki looked up at her with red eyes and tears streaking her face. Yuri never saw Natsuki cry, so it was very surprising to her.

"No you can't." Natsuki said. Before Yuri could say another word, Natsuki ran out of the classroom.

 **A/N: I hope you liked this chapter, I tried to make it slight sadder, but it probably sucked. Anyways, thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Oh my god, thank you guys for the reviews and favorites! I really appreciate it!**

 **NOTE: I do NOT own the characters of Doki Doki Literature Club, nor do I own the game, they are respectively owned by Dan Salvato**

 **Chapter 4: She found out**

Yuri sighed, Natsuki ran away from her, and now she was sure that the pink-haired girl wouldn't want to be her friend anymore. Yuri knew that she pushed Natsuki, but she cared, and she was sure she was being abused, or something along the lines of that.

Yuri knew that doing this was a bad idea, but her heart was telling her that she needed to do it.

Instead of walking home, she walked to Natsuki's route to her house. Yuri wasn't too familiar with the directions, but she couldn't miss that house. The dark aura it gave off, not to mention the hundreds of scattered beer cans across the lawn. How did this house not get evicted by now?

Yuri saw the house just on the top of the hill. To her surprised there was someone outside, it wasn't Natsuki, but a man with a stained white tank top on, and and droopy jeans. He was tall and lanky, but he seemed intimidating. His messy hair seemed like it hadn't been washed in months, and he had a dirty 5 'o clock shadow pasted on his face.

Yuri watched the man grab the mail from the broken box, that she assumed was the mail box, and he clearly didn't mind to fix at all.

The man seemed angry, and irritated at anything that approaches him. Natsuki wasn't outside, but Yuri was sure it was her house, as she remembered.

"You better have made my dinner by now." The man yelled, as she walked back into the house. Yuri felt a wave of anger. The man was a lazy piece of trash.

"P-Papa, I promise I'll get it done." Natsuki said. Her father glared at her. Another smack in the head wasn't enough for the bastard. He pushed her up against one of the cabinets, his hands bruising her arms with his tight grip. Natsuki yelped, and closed her eyes.

 _Please just go away_

 _Please just go away_

 _Please just go away_

 _Please just go away_

Natsuki prayed for her father to stop. This was the roughest he had ever been with her except for that time when he broke her bed.

"You little shit, I'm hungry!" He screamed in her face. His breath was rotten, and his teeth were yellowed, by the years of bottled alcohol.

"Okay, p-papa, I'll make you dinner." Natsuki said in a small voice. Her father said nothing, and let her go. He stumbled back into the living room, and sat in his recliner.

Natsuki stood there, her eyes were filled with tears, and her face was beat up. How was she going to explain this to her friends, especially Yuri? But she didn't have to, because there standing in the window, stood Yuri, her eyes were wide, filled with tears and anger.

 **A/N: I am sorry for the short chapter, but I am now on a tight schedule with school and such, so I hope this can hold on until I update as soon as I can. And sorry for the slight cliffhanger.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am going to try to make this chapter as long as the other ones. I am sorry for the shorter chapter, I was hit with a lot of stress among school work, and my birthday is in 5 days, and everything is just all over the place.**

 **NOTE: I do NOT own the characters in Doki Doki Literature Club, nor do I own the game, they are respectively owned by Dan Salvato**

 **Chapter 5: I don't know what to do**

Yuri stood in the window, her purple eyes were seething with hatred for Natsuki's father. The bastard thought he own her, and thought she was his slave, and she took it. Yuri knew something was up, and now she can have the chance to save Natsuki.

Natsuki was in the kitchen, her tears were still flowing, but cooking, made her mind go else where, that's why she bakes all the time.

Yuri knew that if she interrupted now, Natsuki's father would be suspicious. She planned to stake out.

Yuri pulled out her phone, and texted her mom.

 _Yuri: Natsuki is being abused_

 _Mom: Are you sure?_

 _Yuri: I saw it_

 _Mom: Let me handle it_

 _Yuri: No, I need to get her out of there before something more severe happens_

 _Mom: Yuri, please don't handle it on your own_

Yuri ignored her mom's plead. Yuri wasn't sure where Natsuki's room was, but she was sure that she could figure it out now, instead of waking Natsuki's father up late at night.

Walking around the house, Yuri was looking into the rooms. The living room where the father was sitting on his ass. The bathroom, that was surprisingly clean, but probably because he forced Natsuki to clean it often. Then Yuri looked up, and forgot that the house was two stories. She didn't know how she was going to climb, until she remembered that there were vines and bushes growing on the sides of the shingles of the house.

The vines seemed weak, and Yuri was very tall, but at the same time, she could climb faster. She wasn't a great climber, but she remembers climbing trees in her childhood.

She gently put her foot in the most comfortable gap of vines, and pushed herself up. There was a slight break, but before it could snap, Yuri pulled herself up.

After a few steps and pulls, she was close to the roof. She wasn't really concerned about getting down, more of how she would get caught or not. There really wasn't anyone out, but she couldn't be too careful.

Finally, she was on the roof, and to be honest, it felt great, she felt like she was on top of the world, and she was going to save Natsuki from all of this.

Natsuki plated the dinner on the glass plate. She made what was available in the kitchen. A simple TV dinner, corn, meat slices in gravy, and mashed potatoes, or what looked like potatoes. Natsuki wasn't even sure if the meat was real.

Walking into the living room. Natsuki paused, and took in a long breath. She approached her father.

"Here papa." Natsuki said. Her father was glued to the TV. Natsuki sighed, and placed the plate on the end table next to him, and started to walk back to the kitchen.

"This is all I get?" Her father asked in a stern voice. Natsuki nervously turned around.

"I'm sorry papa, t-that's all we have." Natsuki said in a quiet voice. Her father stared at her for a moment, until he slowly stood up, and started walking towards her.

"You can't do anything right!" He yelled at her. Natsuki put her hands in front of her face. Her father took the plate, and threw it at her. The plate hitting her chest, and the food splattered all over her clothing. She stared down at herself. Her father let out a low groan, as he walked back to the recliner. Natsuki stood there for a moment

"Go clean yourself up, you're a mess." He said in a growl. Natsuki pulled back from saying anything, and ran up to her room.

Entering her room, her chest let out a loud wail, as the tears hit her cheeks, and her hair stuck to her face.

"Why...does…he…hate…me?" She asked quietly.

Yuri heard crying, and she could pin point from where Natsuki's room was. The purple-haired girl was hating the sound of Natsuki's crying. She knew Natsuki must be in pain from her bastard father who deserved the worst.

"Why?" Natsuki whispered to herself. Yuri paused in front of the open window. Her eyes began to tear up as her friend continued to cry.

"Psssstt." Yuri said. Natsuki sniffled, and turned her head to her window.

"What the hell?" Natsuki asked herself as she leaned out of window. She saw nothing for a moment, until she felt some hair tickle her nose. She looked up and saw Yuri.

"What the- " Natsuki started.

"I saw what happened." Yuri told her. Natsuki sighed, and held her head low.

"Dammit Yuri!" Natsuki yelled. Yuri looked at Natsuki in concern, and slight hurt. Natsuki sighed, and grabbed Yuri's hand.

"Just get inside." Natsuki demanded. Yuri lifted herself down, and swung her legs into the room, letting go, and jumping inside. Her skirt flew up slightly, showing her black, lacy underwear. Natsuki saw, and turned red.

"You need help Natsuki." Yuri said. Natsuki rolled her eyes.

"You don't think I know that." Natsuki said quietly. Yuri pulled Natsuki into a tight hug. Natsuki didn't refuse this time, she just let it happen. The tears were rolling down her soft face. Yuri heard her cries, and started to cry herself.

"Please, let me help you." Yuri said. Natsuki pulled away from the hug. Her pink eyes were red, and Yuri stared right into them.

Without warning, Natsuki lifted onto her tippy toes, and pulled Yuri's shirt collar down. Natsuki's lips pushed into Yuri's as she kissed her.

 **A/N: Yeet, another cliff hanger, sorry not sorry. Love you guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry I didn't post right away; I have been super busy. BTW This is a smutty chapter, just a warning.**

 **NOTE: I do NOT own the characters in Doki Doki Literature Club, nor do I own the game, they are respectively owned by Dan Salvato.**

 **Chapter 6: I love you**

Yuri pulled back for a moment, Natsuki's eyes looked down onto the floor.

"S-Sorry, I didn- " Natsuki began to say. Yuri cut her off with a passionate kiss. Natsuki felt her knees start to wobble, but Yuri supported her back with her long arms. She took Natsuki, and pushed her up against the corner of her bedroom wall. Yuri could get carried away when it came to romance, but she was careful with Natsuki.

"I-I." Natsuki squeaked out. Yuri was currently kissing Natsuki's neck, and running her hands up and down Natsuki's small torso. Natsuki let out small moans here and there.

Yuri lifted Natsuki's shirt, and as soon as she started to see the girls' pale torso, Yuri stopped dead in her tracks.

There was a slough of bruises, from old to knew. Some were small, and some of them seemed to big to be from a human.

"I'm sorry, I lifted your shirt." Yuri stopped, and let the fabric fall back down on top of Natsuki's torso.

"It's okay." Natsuki said. Yuri started to shake her head, and put her hands over her ears, and shook her head again.

"No, I went too far." Yuri said. Natsuki grabbed Yuri's arm, and pulled her close to her. Yuri still had her eyes closed, and the reminisce of tears were starting to form on her eyelashes. Natsuki furrowed her brow, and sighed.

"It's fine really." Natsuki said. Yuri ignored her sentence, as she started to rock back and forth.

"I went so far." Yuri said. Natsuki gave Yuri a small slap on her arm. Yuri paused. Natsuki looked up at the tall girl, and grabbed her hands.

"I love you." Natsuki said bluntly. Yuri's eyes widened at the words that came out of Natsuki's mouth.

"W-What?" Yuri asked. Natsuki gripped Yuri's arm tighter.

"I LOVE YOU!" Natsuki yelled. Her face red with blush. Yuri stood in astonishment, until there was a loud noise.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Natsuki's father roared, as his pounding footsteps were heard coming up the steps.

"Shit." Natsuki whispered. Yuri grabbed Natsuki's arm, and ran to the window.

"Go on top of the roof." Yuri told her. Natsuki stared at her.

"What?!" Natsuki asked in confusion. Yuri rolled her eyes, and lifted Natsuki out of the window.

"Go!" Yuri exclaimed. Natsuki sighed, and grabbed the side of the roof, and pulled herself up.

"Stay there!" Yuri told her. Natsuki widened her eyes.

"No, you are insane, get out here!" Natsuki screamed. Yuri closed the window. Natsuki started screaming, and pounding on the window.

Yuri closed her eyes for a moment, until the door bashed open, and that same man she saw outside earlier, was red in the face, and clearly drunk off his ass.

"Who the fuck are you?" He asked her. Yuri landed a punch in the man's face. She was a pretty strong girl, even for her gentle personality. The man stumbled back, and hit the door, as it closed behind him, he fell to the floor, passed out. Yuri looked down at her hands, and realized what she had just done.

 **A/N: I know, I know, another short chapter, but I am trying to update as many times as I can, and I don't have much time to do so. In the next chapter, I will add in MC, but as a girl, so look forward to that. Again, I am sorry for the short chapter, I hope you understand.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I am back, and sorry for a few days of absence. Anyways, here you go.**

 **NOTE: I do NOT own the characters in Doki Doki Literature Club, not do I own the game, they are respectively owned by Dan Salvato.**

 **Chapter 7: I told you so**

Yuri's eyes widened at the sight of what she had done. The drunk man was unconscious, and his nose was bleeding profusely. Her purpled eyes were horrified, how could she a gentle giant do this to a human? She panicked, until she remembered that this man was responsible for the beatings and scarring of her friend Natsuki, now girlfriend, at least she thinks so.

 _Oh my god_

 _Oh my god_

 _Oh my god_

Yuri thought those words over and over again. Natsuki would be mad at her, and probably call the cops on her, and her mother would wave her finger in her face and tell her 'I told you so.'

Yuri shook her head, and ran over to the window. She quickly and violently opened the small window, and pulled herself up, and saw Natsuki, her head was in her knees, and she was sniffling.

"Natsuki?" Yuri asked. Natsuki lifted her head, and her pink eyes widened. She grabbed Yuri's hand, and helped to pull her up. Yuri was surprised by how much strength the girl had, not that she was weak, but she had a grip on her.

Yuri stood on the roof with Natsuki. Natsuki slapped her. Yuri felt the sting of where her hand was.

"You could have been killed you BAKA!" Natsuki exclaimed. Yuri let the girl rage on, as she was responsible for putting her in a panic.

"I know." Yuri said. Her eyes were looking down at the ground. There was a lot of shame in her, she punched a man.

"Thank you." Natsuki said. Yuri lifted her head a little bit, before Natsuki placed a small kiss on her lips. Yuri closed her eyes. Natsuki was not made at her, but how was she going to explain all of it to her mother, or even the police?

"We have to get out of here." Yuri told Natsuki.

"Where?" Natsuki asked.

"Well, I have to explain to my mother about everything, and I could get arrested so..." Yuri trailed off. Natsuki sighed.

"I'll explain everything to them if they are called okay?" Natsuki asked her. Yuri shook her head, and the two started to make their way down to the ground.

Yuri's mother was sitting at the table thinking of the many ways how her daughter was in a danger. She called the police, and there was a detective with her siting across from her.

"So what did your daughter say?" He asked her.

"She was telling me a few days ago, that she was concerned for her friend Natsuki." She told the man.

"Why was she concerned?" He asked her.

"She was suspecting that she was being abused by her father." She told him. He sighed.

"Abuse can be a tricky thing to pin." He told her.

"Well, she found out she was being abused, by following Natsuki home today." She told him.

"Are you sure ma'am?" He asked her.

"I will let her explain." She said. The detective said no more. Her mother was sitting there, chugging her hot tea down, burning her throat.

There was a sound of a door opening. Her mother turned around, and saw Yuri standing with a pink-haired girl. Their hands locked together.

"Mom, I know you are angry, but please let me explain." Yuri said with a slight shake in her voice. Natsuki squeezed Yuri's hand a few times to help her calm down. Her mother sighed, and hugged her daughter.

"I'm not angry, I'm upset, but not angry." She told her daughter. Yuri let out a long sigh of relief.

"Then why are the police here?" Yuri asked as she spotted the man sitting at the table, a badge hanging from his neck.

"Because I was afraid that you were dead." Her mother said in a stern voice. Yuri closed her eyes in shame.

"Well I'm fine, and she is too." Yuri said. Her mother looked over to Natsuki. The shorter girl waved a small wave, and looked down at the ground.

"So your Natsuki right?" her mother asked. Natsuki nodded her head.

"Mom, am I going to jail, because I really cannot stand the tension at the moment." Yuri said. Her mom smiled, and sighed.

"I'm not sure, but if you tell them what happened, maybe they'll understand." Her mother told her. Yuri grabbed Natsuki's hand, and pulled her along side her. Natsuki sighed a few times, but she agreed.

"Are you Yuri?" The man asked in a gruff voice.

"Yes sir." She said. He stared at her, she was so much taller than him, as he was a short and stocky man.

"Please sit." He said. Yuri pulled her chair out, and sat. Natsuki did the same. They held hands the entire time.

"So what happened?" He asked her. Yuri thought for a moment.

"I walked to the house, and watched as Natsuki was smacked around by her father, and pinned against the wall." Yuri began. Natsuki felt the tears start to flow down her face. She hid her face, but the sniffles were obvious.

"Now you decided to take this on your own hands?" He asked her. Yuri sat up.

"Yes, I did." She said. He wrote her words down.

"So after seeing her get hit and pinned against the wall, what did you do?" He asked her. Yuri took a long, deep breath.

"I climbed onto the roof, using the vines and bushed growing on the sides of the house, and located her room." She told him.

"Okay." He said, after writing.

"I found her room, and made my presence known to Natsuki." She said. Natsuki lifted her head, her eyes were red. Yuri's mother approached the couple.

"Do you want tea?" She asked. Natsuki was surprised that a parent was being nice to her. She said nothing for a moment, until a few words came out.

"Please?" She asked. Yuri's mother smiled, and nodded her head, and walked away into the kitchen.

"Now, did anything happen involving her father?" The man asked.

"Yes, Natsuki and I were…talking." Yuri said, her face turning a slight shade of red, as Natsuki looked over at her the same way.

"I see." The man said.

"Her father violently screamed her name, and called her a bitch, and was running up the stairs." Yuri told the man.

"I pushed Natsuki up on the roof so that she was not in any harms way." Yuri said. Yuri's mother came back to the table with a hot cup of tea in her hands. She sat it in front of Natsuki.

"Her father slammed her door open, and threatened me. I then proceeded to punch him in the face." Yuri said. The detective listened to her closely.

"Was he injured in any way?" He asked her. Yuri wanted to roll her eyes, she wished, that bastard needed more than just a little punch.

"He was bleeding from his nose, but nothing more." Yuri said. The detective nodded his head.

"Okay, well, we will need to visit the premises, and talk to the father." He told them. Natsuki gripped Yuri's hand tightly.

"Okay, but I am telling you right now." Yuri began, her mother put her hand on Yuri's shoulder.

"Yuri." Her mother said. Yuri's purple eyes stared into the detective's grey eyes.

"Do not make her go back." Yuri said sternly.

 **A/N: Okay I know I said that I would add in MC, but I decided I will do that later in the story, and I will not be able to publish much this week, because one of my best friends is going through a family problem, and I really need to be there for her, so I hope you understand.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: The situation with my friend is getting better, so I am back.**

 **NOTE: I do NOT own the characters in Doki Doki Literature Club, nor do I own the game, they are respectively owned by Dan Salvato.**

 **Chapter 8: Going back**

Yuri watched as the police cars left the driveway of her house, Natsuki by her side. Yuri was not charged with anything, since it was in self defense, but they have to go to Natsuki's house, and try to find evidence of child abuse.

"Yuri, your father is coming home tomorrow, and I don't want to keep him out of the loop." Her mother told her in a soft voice.

"Are you angry at me?" Yuri asked with her head down. Natsuki took Yuri's hand, and squeezed it. Yuri looked up. Natsuki smiled at her.

"No, I am upset that you put yourself and Natsuki in danger." Her mother said in a calm voice. Yuri smiled, her mom was always a calm person, just like Yuri.

Natsuki looked out of the screen door, her pink eyes, were waiting for an answer, an answer to if she can leave her home, and start a new life without her father. Yuri looked over at the smaller girl.

"Mom, can Natsuki and I have some privacy?" Yuri asked. Her mom nodded her head, and gave her daughter a slight smirk. Natsuki Sighed, and pushed her attention over to Yuri.

"I'm sorry, you had to so all of this." Natsuki said. Yuri lifted Natsuki's chin with her finger. The tall girl's purple eyes stared into Natsuki

"Do not apologize." Yuri said sternly. Natsuki started to tear up once again. Yuri pulled the smaller girl into a tight hug. Natsuki's arms wrapped around Yuri's waist.

"C-Can I stay here for a while?" Natsuki asked. Yuri kissed the top of Natsuki's head.

"You can stay here as long as you want." Yuri said.

The police arrived at Natsuki's home. There seemed to be no sign of anyone even living there.

"Are you even sure anyone lives here?" A police officer asked the detective.

"This is the address we were given." He said. The police officer sighed.

"Maybe that girl was lying." The police officer said. The detective shook his head.

"I don't think she would, did you see the bruises on that small girl's arms and neck?" He asked. The police officer looked down for a moment, until he opened the car door.

The detective and officer approached the broken screen door. The door screeched when they opened it. When they knocked it gave out a hollow sound.

There was a slight shuffle from the other side, and soon the door opened up.

"What do you want you little bit- " A man with slightly crusted blood on his nose spat out, until he realized he was speaking with the police.

"Sir, we are here to ask a few questions." The police officer told him.

"About what?" The man asked.

"About child abuse." The detective said coldly. The man froze.

"I-I don't know what your talking about." He said. The detective sighed.

"Is your daughter Natsuki?" The police officer asked. The man lifted his head at the mention of his daughter.

"Did you find her?" He asked the officers. The detective looked to his partner and sighed.

"Yes, she is safe, because she was reported to be abused by you." The detective told him. The man lost his breath for a moment.

"I never abused her." The man said in a stern voice. The officer looked to his boss.

"Can we do a welfare check?" The officer asked, the man crossed his arms.

"Do you have a warrant?" He asked them. The detective sighed.

"No." He said. The man scoffed.

"Then no, and bring my kid back." The man said before slamming the door in their faces.

"He called her kid." The officer said. The detective shook his head.

"She has to return to him." He said. The officer opened his mouth in protest.

"We can do anything?" The officer asked angrily. The detective sighed.

"I can't do anything, if there is no proof." He said.

"Um, what about the dozen fucking bruises on her body." The officer asked.

"I can't do anything." He said. The man walked away to the police car, and the officer soon followed after in anger.

 **A/N: I know a slight cliffhanger, I hate it too, but I want to make sure things go as planned. I do apologize for taking a while to update.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while I had a super busy weekend, and I know I haven't updated I Spy, to be honest I am so invested in this story, so I will probably update that story when this one ends.**

 **TW: Self-harm**

 **NOTE: I do NOT own the characters in Doki Doki Literature Club, nor do I own the game, they are respectively owned by Dan Salvato.**

 **Chapter 9: Beaten**

Natsuki's eyes were wide as she heard the words come out of the officer's mouth. He was explaining to her that there was nothing that they could do, and she had to go back to her father's.

"No." Yuri said angrily.

"Yuri please." Her father said calmly. He came back that morning, and heard the news. He was actually proud of his daughter for standing up for someone.

"No, she was beaten and you are going to send her back?!" Yuri asked. Her eyes were filled with tears. Natsuki pulled at Yuri's sleeve.

"Yuri, please, it's okay." Natsuki told her girlfriend. Yuri shook her head.

"NO!" Yuri yelled, and slammed her fist on the table. The detective sighed, and looked down at his hands.

"I know it's hard, but if there is anything- " The detective said.

"Anything, well maybe you should let Natsuki move in with me." Yuri said.

"Yuri I can't Natsuki is 17, and her father has custody of her." The officer told her. Yuri clenched her fist. She quickly sat up, and stomped away. Her mother went to go after her. Natsuki stopped her.

"It's okay, I got it." Natsuki told her. The woman smiled, and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Yuri is lucky to have a friend like you." She said, Natsuki paused. Yuri was not her friend; Yuri was her everything.

Yuri was in the bathroom; the tears fell on her skirt. How could she let Natsuki down, she said she would protect her, and she failed.

"Yuri?" Natsuki asked. Yuri looked up, and a small gasp escaped her throat as she slid the razor blade across her arm. The pain felt worse, knowing that she let the only person who loved her down.

"Yuri, I know you in there, unlock the door." Natsuki said on the other side.

"I failed you. I failed you. I failed you." Yuri said over and over again. Natsuki put her ear up to the door. She could hear Yuri's sniffling, and crying.

"I will kick this door open." Natsuki said. Yuri said nothing. Her purple hair traced the blood falling from her wrists.

"Okay, 1...2...3." Natsuki said. Yuri closed her eyes, and before Natsuki could hit the door, Yuri opened it. Natsuki ran over to her girlfriend, and hugged her tightly, crushing her neck. Yuri fell to the floor, and cried.

"Shhhh…" Natsuki said. Yuri wailed out, her cries were heard all through the house. There were footsteps coming towards the girls. Her mother screamed, and fell to the floor, and her husband clutched to her, she he cried into his arms. The officer ran over to the girls, and tried to peel Natsuki off.

"NO!" Natsuki screamed, as the officer touched her. Yuri lay her head on Natsuki's small shoulder.

"It's okay, it's okay." Natsuki said over and over again. Yuri lifted her head, and faced Natsuki.

"I love you." Yuri said. Natsuki smiled, and kissed the purple-haired girl.

"I love you too." Yuri said as she sniffled. She lifted herself off of the ground. The officer took Yuri from Natsuki's arms.

"You two are together." Yuri's father asked.

"Yes sir." Natsuki said. The pink-haired girl walked away, leaving the parents to wonder.

Natsuki stared up at her house. The officers dropped her off, and apologized, not like she could blame them, her father, even though he was a drunk, he was smart with law enforcement.

Natsuki took in a deep breath, and opened the door. Her father stood in the threshold. His eyes were bloodshot. His slumped stature made him even scarier.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" He asked. Natsuki looked down. He took Natsuki's arm, and pulled her into the house. He pinned her up against the door. Her eyes were closed, hoping at that moment, Yuri would pop up, and help her, but there was nothing.

"You little bitch, you think you can just run away from me?" He asked in an angry voice. Natsuki let out a gasp of air as he punched her in the stomach. Her mouth tasted blood, as he smacked her quite a few times.

"Don't you ever disobey me again!" He screamed, and with one final burst of energy he rammed her against the wall. Natsuki saw nothing after that.

"I won't let him hurt her." Yuri said angrily as her father wrapped her arm with bandage. Yuri let out a low sigh.

"You heard the police Yuri." Her father told her. Yuri shook her head.

"I don't care, Natsuki is my girlfriend, and I am to protect her." Yuri said in a low growl. Her father finished the bandage, and looked up at his daughter.

"Yuri, I know you love her, but you can get arrested." He told her. Yuri ignored the chances.

"No, I don't care if I go to prison, as long as Natsuki is safe, I will risk everything." Yuri said. Her father sighed, and put the gauze back in the cabinet above the sink.

"Everything." Yuri whispered to herself.

 **A/N: I hope you guys like it; I will update soon as I can. I also want to thank the many of you who reviewed, and followed/favorited my story it makes me very happy that you all like it, thank you :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I am starting to get better at updating, still not amazing at it, but I am trying. So this chapter I am going to introduce MC, but I will give her a basic name, so MC's name is Sarah. Hope you like it.**

 **NOTE: I do NOT own the characters in Doki Doki Literature Club, nor do I own the game, they are respectively owned by Dan Salvato.**

 **TW: Suicide**

 **Chapter 10: Lost**

Yuri sat in her 1st period classroom. Her mind was full of thoughts about Natsuki. She didn't see her before school started, and usually they would meet by the school doors, and walk in together, but Natsuki was never seen.

 _Something is wrong_

 _Something is wrong_

 _Something is wrong_

Those three words kept replaying in Yuri's mind. She was known to worry a lot, but there was something off, this wasn't just a little bit of anxiety, this was a sensation.

"Okay class is starting, open your books." The teacher told the class. Yuri did as told, but she was not focused. The whole period she was nothing but a mental mess.

"Yuri?" The teacher asked. Yuri was asleep, as her teacher slightly poked her. The purple-haired girl was sound asleep; it was the first time her teacher saw her do that.

"Yuri." The teacher said firmly. Yuri sat up quickly, her hair was a tangled mess. She looked up.

"Oh, Ms. Smith, I am so sorry." Yuri said. Her teacher gave her a concerned look.

"Are you alright Yuri?" The teacher asked her. Yuri nodded her head.

"Oh yes, I am just tired." Yuri lied. Her teacher sighed.

"Please remember to get some sleep." She said. Yuri nodded her head, and gave a kind smile, and relieved that her teacher didn't scream in her face.

"Yes ma'am." Yuri said. Ms. Smith walked back to her desk, as Yuri packed her things, and walked out of the classroom.

It was lunch time, and Yuri sat alone, since Natsuki always sat with her, and talked with her, but there was no one there, and Sayori and Monika usual were making out in the janitor's closet, so there was no one else.

"I guess reading might help." Yuri said to herself, and pulled out the current book she was reading titled _That Night_. After minutes of failed concentration, Yuri couldn't read, Natsuki not being there was driving her insane. She needed to see her. Yuri pulled out her phone.

 _Yuri: Nat, where are you_

 _Yuri: Are you okay_

 _Yuri: I miss you_

The failed texts made Yuri's heart beat even faster. Something was wrong, and she needed to find out.

After the distressed classes, school was over, and the club was suppose to meet soon. Yuri knew Natsuki wouldn't miss it for the world. She was hoping when she entered the room, Natsuki would be sitting there with a cupcake in her hand or manga at least. But there was nothing. The desks were empty, and even Monika wasn't in the classroom yet.

Yuri sighed, and say down in the nearest desk, and pulled out her phone. She searched through her contacts and came upon Natsuki's. The contact picture had shown Natsuki smiling, and blushing. Yuri smiled. The hit the contact and the phone started to dial her number.

"Please pick up." Yuri said, as she held her phone up to her ear shakily. After ringing for a few minutes, there was nothing, just a voicemail.

"Natsuki, please pick up, I am worried sick." Yuri said. She retreated the phone from her ear, and ended the call.

"Hey Yuri." Monika said with a smile, as she walked in with Sayori, and a un-familiar girl with blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Oh, hey." Yuri said. Monika put her bag down, and sighed. Sayori walked up to her girlfriend, and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Tell her." Sayori said in a loud tone. Monika smiled, and rolled her eyes.

"Tell me what?" Yuri asked worried. Monika pulled the girl from behind her.

"We have a new member, Sarah." Monika said excitedly. Yuri gave a faint smile to the girl, and she returned it.

"That's good." Yuri said. Monika let her smile go.

"What's wrong Yuri?" Monika asked.

"It's Natsuki, she hasn't shown yet, and she wasn't at school at all today." Yuri said. Monika gave her friend a small smile.

"I'm sure she'll show." Monika said. Yuri sighed.

 _I hope_

 _I hope_

"Well, that is all we have for today." Monika said. Sarah stood up, and walked over to Yuri.

"I saw the book you were reading." She said. Yuri lifted her head, and looked at the girl.

"Oh?" Yuri asked. The girl smiled, and pushed her hair behind her ear.

"It's a good book." Sarah said. Yuri nodded her head.

"Yeah, I like it very much." Yuri said. Sarah smiled, and walked away to join Monika and Sayori. Yuri knew that Natsuki wouldn't miss a meeting, and she was starting to actually get scared.

"Hey Monika, I need to go." Yuri said in a rushed voice as she packed her things. Monika didn't even get a chance to say anything before Yuri ran out of the classroom.

Running, Yuri was almost to that house, when she saw that there were sirens and ambulances.

"NO!" Yuri screamed, as she ran faster to the old house. She saw Natsuki's father sitting on the porch step his head in his hands. Yuri ran to the man; her eyes were filled with angry tears.

"What happened?!" Yuri asked. The man sighed, and lifted his head.

"Natsuki." He said to himself. Yuri turned around, and saw the police carrying a bottle of empty pills. Yuri noticed the detective she talked to a few days ago. She ran up to him.

"What is going on?" Yuri asked. The man sighed.

"Last night it seemed that Natsuki took a whole bottle of sleeping pills, and were were too late." He said in a hushed voice. Yuri paused. She felt her knees fall to the ground, as she wailed out her name, and cried. The detective grabbed her arm, and caught her.

"I am so so sorry Yuri" He said. Yuri stared at the ground. She saw the gurney with a black bag on it. She put her mouth over her hand, and vomited.

"Here." The detective said as he handed her a tissue. Yuri took it, and stood up, ignoring the pile of vomit she stepped in. Her eyes were filled with rage, as she walked to the man on the porch. He looked up.

"You son of a bitch." Yuri said in a quiet voice.

"It wasn't my fault." He said. Yuri grabbed the man by the shirt collar, and pulled him up to her height.

"YES IT WAS SHE WAS BEATEN BY YOUR DRUNK ASS!" Yuri screamed in the man's face. He struggled, but Yuri had a tight grip on him, the police officers started running towards her.

"Yuri let go." The detective said. Yuri kept her grip on the man's shirt.

"Yuri." They said. She stared at the man's face, her eyes were filling with tears.

"Let go." They said. Their words were mere mumbles as her head filled with screaming. Natsuki was gone.

 **A/N: Yeah, I know, you were not expecting it, and to be honest neither was I, but we will see in the next chapters what happens.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So this is going well, and I am glad with the views it is getting, and I thank you all for favoriting/following along with those of you who reviewed. Thank you guys soooo much, it means a lot to me :)**

 **TW: Murder**

 **NOTE: I do NOT own the characters in Doki Doki Literature Club, nor do I own the game, they are respectively owned by Dan Salvato.**

 **Chapter 11: Rage**

Yuri sat in the police station as her mother and father entered. Her mother was heartbroken seeing her daughter crying at the loss she had.

"Oh god Yuri." Her mother said. There was no more Yuri, it was just an empty shell now, Yuri was not Yuri without Natsuki by her side. Yuri let out a long sigh.

"We should get home." Her father said to his wife. Her mother sighed, and looked at her daughter. Her purple eyes were now a dull with a greyish tint to them. Her mother ran her hand down her hair, trying to comfort her.

"Let's go." Her mother said, as she held Yuri's hand. Yuri said nothing, but moved her limp body, and walked with her parents out of the police station, but before she left through the glass doors, she turned around and saw Natsuki's dad being questioned by the police. His fake crying made her even more angry. The man was a drunk, and deserved nothing good.

It had been a few days, and Natsuki's funeral was scheduled next week. Yuri was never herself anymore, she never wanted to read, never wanted to write, all she wanted to do was sit, and stare at the wall hoping that Natsuki would appear any moment, but it never happened, she only appeared in Yuri's dreams.

Yuri remembered the dream she had last night, it was a good one. Her and Natsuki were getting married, they were older, and they were happy, but that can never happen anymore.

"I am temporarily closing the club." Monika said in a hushed voice. Sayori sat next to Yuri, both of their faces were blank with dull eyes. Monika tried her best to cheer Sayori up, but there was no happiness anymore. No one had a reaction, not even Sarah who was still really new to the club.

"Sayori, we should go." Monika said. Sayori nodded her head slightly, and stood up. Monika grabbed her girlfriends hand, and walked out of the door. Sarah sighed, and stood up.

"Yuri." Sarah said. The purple-haired girl turned her head to the other girl.

"I am so sorry." Sarah said with a small smile. Yuri sighed, but gave a small smile back.

"Thank you." She said.

Everyday was now becoming longer, and the days were getting worse for Yuri and Sayori, they weren't healing, their minds were else where. Sayori stopped eating, and Yuri stopped reading. Both of their parents tried to help, but nothing could be done, Natsuki was gone.

"Sayo, you need to eat." Her mother said, Sayori sat at the table, a plate of food in front of her, but she never touched it. Her father looked over at his wife, and sighed.

"Maybe Monika can convince her." Her father said. Her mother nodded her head, and stood up, grabbing the phone.

"Yes Monika, it's Sayori's mom, we were wondering if you could come over and see if you can try to help her." Her mother said.

"Okay thank you." She said, and hung the phone up. Sayori sighed.

"She's gone." She said quietly. Her father lifted his head form his plate.

"What Sayo?" He asked. Sayori wiped her eyes from the tears spilling from her eyes.

"Natsuki is gone." Sayori said in an almost asking tone. Her mother sighed.

"Yes, she is."

Yuri sat on her bed, the last thing she had left of Natsuki was one of her shirts that she left at her house. It was a small white shirt with a cat on the front. Yuri held it close to her chest, as tears flowed down her face.

"I will make him pay." Yuri said, as her eyes narrowed. She lifted her head, and walked over to her dresser, and pulled out her glass case full of knives that she has collected over the years.

"Don't worry Natsuki, I will make him regret what he did to you." Yuri said in a calm, but dark voice. She picked her sharpest knife.

Natsuki's father sat in his chair, like he usually did. After his daughter killed herself, he wasn't too affected, sure he fake cried to make himself innocent to everything he had done to her, but really, he wasn't very sad.

"No more whining, no more complaining, just silence." He said to himself as he took a sip of his second beer. But his relaxation would not last too long. There was a knock at the door.

"What the hell." He said under his breath. He walked over the door, and opened it slowly, he was still suspicious of the police finding out about the abuse he made Natsuki endure.

As he opened the door, he saw a purple-haired girl, the same girl who approached him the night Natsuki died.

"What do you want?" He asked. The girl simply smiled.

"I was one of Natsuki's friends, and I was wondering if I could talk to you." She said in a sweet voice. The man almost tried to the shut the door, but realized her foot was stopping it. The girl pushed the door open violently.

"Get out of my house!" He yelled. The girl simply walked towards him. She revealed a sharp knife from her back. He started to walk backwards faster, until he was backed against the wall. She cornered him.

"Who are you?" He asked. Yuri smiled.

"You don't need to know who I am, you just need to know that in less than a minute, I will ram this knife into your abdomen." Yuri said with a smile. The man widened his eyes.

"L-Look, Natsuki, wasn't all she said she was, s-she was a bad kid at t-times- " He began to say. Yuri lifted her arm, and counted down in her mind.

 _…1_

 _…2_

 _...3_

After three, she dove the knife into his stomach, the feeling was soft, but hard, and the knife spilled the blood from the wound. The man gasped for air, as he tried to grab Yuri's shoulders, but her grasp was too strong, and she pushed the knife in more, and more, until she felt the knife hit his spine. Blood poured from his stomach. He sputtered out blood.

"That's for Natsuki." Yuri whispered in his ear. He widened his eyes, until they went blank, and his last breath was taken. Yuri pulled her knife out, and wiped it on his shirt. She smiled, and put the knife in her bag. Her steps were heard leaving the house, leaving a bloody corpse.

 **A/N: Didn't expect that huh? Well, I know this was a little graphic, but I am satisfied with the result, hope you are too. I also want to keep thanking all of you who are reviewing and favoriting/following my story it means a lot, and even those of you who are reading it, it makes me happy that you all are enjoying it. See ya next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Last chapter was a doozy, and I am going to go light on this one, so there won't be any violence, but there will be a twist.**

 **NOTE: I do NOT own the characters in Doki Doki Literature Club, nor do I own the game, they are respectively owned by Dan Salvato.**

 **Chapter 12: remembrance**

Wiping the blood from her knife, Yuri sat in her bathroom, as she ran the warm water over the sharp knife. She knew that she just murdered someone, but she was somehow calm, as if she had done it before, but she knew that he deserved it for hurting Natsuki.

Yuri sighed, as she wiped the knife on the black bathroom towel, good thing they were black, because her parents would probably freak out, and she didn't intend on telling them, unless if they found out somehow.

As Yuri was cleaning her mom knocked on the bathroom door.

"Yuri, dinner if ready." Her mom said in a calm and cool voice. Yuri cleared her throat so that she could talk.

"I'll be out in a minute." Yuri said quietly. Her mom didn't leave, as Yuri could see the shadow of her mother's feet at the door.

"I'm okay mom." Yuri said. Her mom sighed.

"I know; I just think of how much you went through." Her mom said. Yuri nodded her head in agreement. She had to let go, but it was so hard, how would she love again, how could she trust anyone anymore?

"Really, it's okay, I'll be out soon." Yuri said. Her mom walked away slowly. Yuri loved that her parents were concerned but at the same time, having them on her back all the time, was stressful, because being alone with her thoughts were sometimes a good thing for her. She could think of Natsuki, and Imagine that she was with her in whatever place she was now, heaven, hell, whatever.

 _You can be with her you know?_

That thought cam across her mind, and sure she could see Natsuki again, but how could she hurt her family like that? She didn't know what to do anymore, sitting and staring at the wall was the only thing helping her.

Even at school, she was even worse, she was failing her classes, because thinking was the main weakness at the moment.

Yuri opened the bathroom door, and saw her parents were already at the table waiting for her, they hadn't touched their food.

"You guys could have eaten; you didn't have to wait." Yuri said. Her mom smiled.

"Of course we had to sweets." Her mom said. Yuri smiled at the nickname she was given since she was a little girl. Pulling a chair out, Yuri sat down, and started eating her food. Even food wasn't helping her, the taste was just bland, she missed Natsuki's cupcakes.

It had been a few weeks since Natsuki had been gone, and her funereal was today. Yuri sniffled, as she put on a black dress. Her mom knocked on her open door.

"You know you don't have to go, if it's too much." Her mom told her. Yuri felt a slight tingle of anger in her fingertips. Her mom was only trying to help, but it didn't feel like it.

"I need to go, for Natsuki." Yuri said. Her mom walked up to her, and fixed the wrinkled in her daughter's dress. She spun her around, to see the dress in all form. The woman smiled.

"You look beautiful." Her mom told her. Yuri smiled sadly. Her mom lifted her chin with her finger.

"Hey, it's all going to be okay." She told her. Yuri wanted to cry at those words, it was never going to be okay.

"Yeah." Yuri said. Her mom watched her walk away.

The car ride wasn't long, until Yuri saw the small crowd at the cemetery. She saw Monika holding onto Sayori with both their parents behind them. Yuri sighed as she opened the car door, and walked up to her friends.

"Hey." Yuri said quietly. Monika looked over to her friend, and gave a sad smile. Sayori looked at the ground, her eyes were red and puffy. Yuri stood by her friends, as the priest started the ceremony.

"We are here to commemorate Natsuki." The priest began. Yuri felt the tears slowing down her face. She couldn't focus on what the man was saying, rather she stared at the coffin, and how in a few minutes, she would be in the ground.

As Yuri stood there, she felt a brush of a hand touch hers, as she looked down to see a small piece of paper folded in her hand. Her eyes became clear again. What was this? Who gave it to her? Yuri sighed, and opened the piece of paper, it was probably for the Funeral or something. As she opened the folded piece of paper, she saw familiar handwriting. Her eyes went wide, as she read those two words…

 _I'm okay._

 **A/N: Well shit, didn't expect that huh? I would never kill off Natsuki, since she is best girl in my opinion. Anyways, I am sure you guys hate me haha, so I will end it here.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: so last chapter was a twist, and I am glad that you guys are still sticking with me haha. Sorry I haven't updated in a while I have been very busy over the weekend, as I thought it would just be a chill 2 days of doing nothing, but it was not. I apologize for that.**

 **NOTE: I Do NOT own the characters in Doki Doki Literature Club, nor do I own the game, they are respectively owned by Dan Salvato.**

 **Chapter 13: Alive**

Staring at the hand-written note, Yuri's eyes widened. Maybe her life would be restored, and Natsuki would be waiting for her somewhere. Yuri knew that making a disturbance at the funeral was rude, but she wasn't sure whether to tell Sayori and Monika, but she also didn't wasn't to give them false hope as well, because Sayori was more of a mess than she was herself. The girl already deals with depression, and this just puts the icing on the cake.

Yuri knew her parents would be concerned as well, and alerting them would just cause more of a problem for those at the funeral, so Yuri made up a typical excuse. She leaned over to her mom's ear.

"I need to use the restroom." Yuri said. Her mom gave her a confused look.

"Sweets, we're in the middle of a very tough time." Her mom whispered back. Yuri sighed, her mom was not going to let her go.

"Look mom, I need to space and fresh air okay?" Yuri asked in a slightly harsher tone. Her mom sighed, and nodded her head. She thought what her daughter was doing was rude, but maybe she was just trying to handle it in her own way.

Yuri nodded her head, and walked behind the bushed surrounding the cemetery, she made no noise to disturb those who were unaware.

Natsuki entered her old house, her eyes were dull, and she still had some bruises on her neck, and she knew that her dad would most likely cause her more harm, but there was really nothing that she could do, except take it, and the fact that Yuri thought she was dead, except for the little note she slipped into her hand at her so called funeral.

"Please, please, please." Natsuki kept saying to herself, the heavy air of her house hit her, but also a rancid smell, like dead meat, or at least rotted meat.

"Holy shit." Natsuki said, as she covered her nose, and tried to keep herself from vomiting her food up.

Walking closer to the smell, Natsuki assumed that her father was probably in limbo and didn't know what to do, and didn't clean or care for himself. She was wrong.

Entering the living room, the only thing she saw before screaming was a corpse covered with blood, and maggots. Natsuki soon passed out.

Yuri panted heavily as she ran to the road, she was paying attention, and several cars honked at her. She wasn't sure where Natsuki would be, she knew that the note Yuri was given had to mean something, and that Natsuki wanted to be found.

Crossing the busy street, Yuri ran as fast as her legs could carry her, and the first place she could think of would be Natsuki's old house.

Barely breaking a sweat because of the adrenaline, Yuri reached the old house, and she was surprised that there weren't police there, since she did commit murder so like yeah. Yuri ran to the front porch. The door was open, so someone had to have been there or was in there.

"Nat?" Yuri asked in a shaky voice, trying to catch her breath. There wasn't an answer, so Yuri decided to go in, and see for herself.

The smell of rotting flesh was strong, and she knew that she should have at least cleaned up, but that man deserved nothing.

"NAT!" Yuri exclaimed. She walked into the living room, and saw the corpse of her father rotting, and bugs all over him, and several feet away was Natsuki, passed out.

 **A/N: Short chapter again, sorry I am still busy with things, but I will update as soon as I can.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I know, I know, I haven't updated in like 2 weeks, I was caught in school work, and I am going to Chicago next weekend for band, and I really need to get all my grades in and stuff like that, so this will probably be the only update I can post until then.**

 **SMUT IN THE CHAPTER**

 **NOTE: I do NOT own the characters in Doki Doki Literature Club, nor do I own the game, they are respectively owned by Dan Salvato**

 **Chapter 14: Taking a bath**

Yuri splashed some warm water onto Natsuki's back. The smaller girl was covered in bruises; it was an actual miracle that she survived without medical attention. Yuri's eyes were large and tearing up as she lathered soap on Natsuki.

"I know your angry." Natsuki said. Yuri sighed, and rubbed her girlfriend's back with a warm washcloth.

"I am not angry, but I am upset and hurt." Yuri said. Natsuki lowered her head, and Yuri could hear sniffles coming from her. Yuri wrapped her arms around Natsuki, not noticing or caring that her clothes were getting wet.

"I'm just glad your okay." Yuri said. Natsuki held onto Yuri. Natsuki placed a small kiss on Yuri's lips. Yuri missed that. She kissed Natsuki back, and before they knew it they were making out in a tub. Yuri smiled as Natsuki placed small kisses on the nape of her neck.

"I can make this more interesting." Natsuki purred. Yuri felt a chill go down her spine, as Natsuki pulled Yuri's shirt down slightly, showing the tall girls shoulders. She placed small kisses on the flesh.

"I missed you." Yuri said as she took her shirt off, her black bra staring right at Natsuki. Natsuki was amazed at Yuri's breast size, since they really haven't really gotten this close to sensuality, it was more of kissing, and a few hip and butt grabs.

"Me too." Natsuki said as she leaned in, and placed a deep kiss on Yuri's lips. The tall girl's lips tasted of sweetness, and Natsuki wanted more, as she pushed Yuri against the opposite side of the tub. Yuri gave small grunts as she was kissed.

Natsuki was naked, but Yuri was only in her bra and panties, and Natsuki knew what she wanted to do, since this was what she has wanted to do for a long time. She reached around Yuri, and unclipped her bra, the clothing item fell off of Yuri's shoulder, and Natsuki pulled it off, and threw it across the bathroom. Yuri's breasts were exposed, and Natsuki was amazed at the sight. Her body started to get warm, and that wasn't from the hot bath water.

Yuri slowly kissed Natsuki, her warm lips were a comfort for her. She missed Natsuki so much, and she wanted to spend as much time with her as possible.

Natsuki let Yuri push her into the side of the tub. The tall girl's hair tickled Natsuki's face as they made out. Natsuki let out a small moan, and Yuri felt herself getting wet, and not from the water they were in.

"I missed you." Natsuki puffed out, as Yuri kissed her neck roughly. The feeling of Yuri's lips on Natsuki's neck was something she has always wanted. Yuri stopped for a moment to catch her breath, she looked down at Natsuki, her pink eyes were staring up at her, and her neck was red, with slight bruises from her own lips. Natsuki saw a slight panic in Yuri's eyes, as she backed away.

"Yuri?" Natsuki asked. Yuri bit down on her lip until it bled. Natsuki quickly sat up, and shook Yuri's shoulder's.

"Yuri!" Natsuki exclaimed. Yuri looked down at the bruises on Natsuki's neck.

"Did I do that?" Yuri asked. Natsuki looked at her confused.

"Yuri, what are you talking about?" Natsuki asked. Yuri pointed to the bruises on Natsuki's neck.

"I did that." Yuri said in a shaky voice. Natsuki grabbed Yuri's hands, and pulled them to herself.

"Yuri, it's okay, it's called a hickey, and that's what happens when people kiss necks." Natsuki told her. Yuri looked up at her.

"So I did do it?" Yuri asked. Natsuki nodded her head happily.

"Yes, but I want it." Natsuki said. Yuri looked back up to Natsuki. Natsuki pulled Yuri into her space, and kissed her softly. Yuri felt her shoulders fall, as she wrapped her arms around Natsuki's waist. They made out for a few minutes until the water began to get cold.

Natsuki wrapped the towel around herself, as did Yuri. The two sat on the floor as they waited for themselves to dry.

"How are you going to tell Monika and Sayori?" Yuri asked. Natsuki sighed and shook her head.

"I honestly don't know." Natsuki told her. Yuri sighed, and placed her hand on Natsuki's, Natsuki looked up at her purple-haired girlfriend.

"Just please never leave me again." Yuri said, her eyes were turning puffy and watery. Natsuki hugged Yuri tightly, almost protecting her like a cage. Yuri smiled, and hugged back, Natsuki was back in her arms. Natsuki let go for a moment.

"What about my dad?" Natsuki asked. Yuri forgot about how she stabbed Natsuki's dad a few days before.

"Shit, I don't know." Yuri said. Natsuki looked up at Yuri terrified.

 **A/N: Yeah kind of a cliff-hanger, but I will update as soon as I can, like I said I have a hella busy week next week. But I want to thank all of you who are reading this, we have gotten to 4,500 reads, and I am so happy about that, and I thank all of you. Thank you guys so much!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I will most likely publish this chapter right before I leave for Chicago this Friday. I hope you all enjoy, and thank you for all the follows and views, I appreciate it a lot.**

 **NOTE: I do NOT own the characters Doki Doki Literature Club, nor do I own the characters in the game, they are respectively owned by Dan Salvato.**

 **WARNING: There is slight gore in this chapter**

 **Chapter 15: A Murder Cover Up**

"You murdered my dad. Now I'm not mad, the man was a bastard, but you can go to jail." Natsuki said.

"Is your dad going to be missed?" Yuri asked. Natsuki let out a small scoffing laugh.

"Fuck no, but still, if you are suspected." Natsuki said. Yuri nodded her head.

"Do you have a shovel?" Yuri asked. Natsuki closed her eyes, and shook her head.

"Y-Yeah, it's in the backyard shed." Natsuki told Yuri. Yuri quickly stood up, and walked out of the house, with Natsuki following. There was a small grey shed that stood in front of a small brush of trees.

Yuri opened the shed doors, and looked at the large mess. There were tools scattered everywhere, and leaved that have littered the wooden floor.

"Jeez, this is a mess." Yuri said.

"Yeah, my dad was a disorganized person." Natsuki said with a slight laugh. Yuri gave a small smile. Yuri looked around for a moment, until she saw the rusty shovel laying on a small pile of dead leaves.

"Ah, there it is." Yuri said, and she grabbed the tool, and pulled it from the leaves.

"So what is your plan?" Natsuki asked.

"Bury his body, and hopefully never be seen doing it." Yuri said. Natsuki gave a few glances around them, and saw no people on the street which was usual for her neighborhood.

"I think we'll be fine." Natsuki said. Yuri nodded her head, and walked back to the house. The two girls approached the body, the corpse wasn't even really a corpse, it was just a pile of meat and blood.

"Oh god, how are we going to do this?" Natsuki asked. Yuri covered her nose, as she grabbed the trash bag by her side, and started to pick up the chunk of flesh and bones. The maggots on the rotting flesh spread out into more. Yuri had a strong stomach, but even this made her stomach turn. Natsuki was already turned around, heaving.

The flesh was slippery and squishy, but Yuri managed to get most of the chunks out, and the rest was just blood, and small pieces of meat, and leftover maggots.

"I think that's all of it." Yuri said. Natsuki walked out from the kitchen with a cup of water in her hand.

"Here." Natsuki said. Yuri took the cup, and took a large gulp of the liquid. Yuri took the trash bag, and tied it off. She placed the nag on the other side of the room, and grabbed a bucket.

"You don't have to stay." Yuri said. Natsuki sighed, and walked over to Yuri, and put her arms around her waist.

"I can't let you do this alone." She said. Yuri smiled.

Monika sat with Sayori in the funeral home. Monika held her girlfriend as she cried into her chest. This was hard, Monika didn't know Natsuki too well, she only knew her love for manga, her amazing cupcakes, and her special relationship with both Yuri and Sayori.

"Do you want to head home, maybe take a nap?" Monika asked. Sayori sniffled, and lifted her head. The girl's blue eyes were more of a grey color, and that broke Monika's heart. Sayori's eyes were always full of hope and happiness, but now they were dull and broken.

Sayori was about to respond, until a tall man and woman with purple hair and eyes approached them. Monika grasped Sayori tightly, knowing any contact was going to make her girlfriend even more upset.

"We know this is a hard time, but we were wondering if you knew where our daughter Yuri was at." The man asked. Monika hasn't realized that until now, Yuri was gone, and she was last seen in the introduction, why would Yuri miss Natsuki's funeral.

"Um, no sir." Monika said calmly. The man and woman smiled, and walked away asking others about where their daughter may be.

"have you seen Yuri?" Monika asked Sayori. Sayori rubbed her eyes, as she looked up.

"I-I don't think so." Sayori said. Monika pulled out her phone, and clicked on Yuri's contact, and hit the cell phone icon, and heard several rings until there was a slight click, and a small rustle in the background.

"Yuri?" Monika asked.

"No, this is Natsuki." The voice said. Monika dropped her phone.

 **A/N: Yep, another cliffhanger, sorry not sorry. I do want to give thanks to a lot of you guys, this story has almost 6,000 reads, and it makes me so happy, and I am glad that you are all enjoying it.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I am writing this like 3 hours before I have to leave for Chicago, because I am an insomniac teenager who loves her Doki girls and readers. Seriously, thank you guys so much for getting my story to 6,500 reads, and 32 followers. That may not seem like much, but it seems like it was impossible for me to achieve, so thank you guys SO MUCH! Okay on with chapter 16**

 **NOTE: I do not own the characters in Doki Doki Literature, nor do I own the game, they are respectively owned by Dan Salvato**

 **WARNING: ULTRA-SMUT**

 **Chapter 16: A Twist**

Monika dropped her phone, and it made a loud sound when it hit the floor. Sayori lifted her head, and looked over to her girlfriend.

"W-What's wrong Moni?" Sayori asked her. Monika couldn't believe what she had just heard. Was this actually Natsuki, was the cupcake alive, or was this a sick prank that a freak would pull. Monika shook her head. Yuri would never do that.

"Moni, your scaring me." Sayori said with a sniffle. Monika looked over at her girlfriend, and grabbed her hand, and pulled her up from the couch.

"We need to go." Monika told Sayori. Sayori submissively let Monika lead her without question.

Natsuki stood in the kitchen with Yuri's phone in her hand, she felt guilty, but she felt good for letting Monika and Sayori know that she was alive and okay. Yuri walked into the Kitchen, and saw Natsuki staring at the floor, her eyes were glazed over with beginning tears.

"Natsuki?" Yuri softly asked. Natsuki snapped from her staring, and looked over to her girlfriend.

"U-Uh yeah?" Natsuki asked. She realized Yuri was looking at her Natsuki's hand that had her phone in.

"Is everything okay?" Yuri asked. Natsuki knew that Yuri was intelligent and would most likely find out she called their friends.

"Yeah, but I may have called Monika, and told her I was alive." Natsuki told Yuri. Yuri smiled, and walked over to her smaller girlfriend; planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Did you think I was going to get mad?" Yuri asked with a slight purr in her voice. Natsuki shivered and felt her face getting hot.

"U-Uh…" Natsuki trailed off as Yuri kissed her ear, and began going down her small, bruised neck. Natsuki let out a small groan as Yuri placed small kisses on her shoulders. The pink-haired girl began to turn the shade of her hair, and grew warm and tingly.

"I can think of a few places where we can be alone." Yuri said. Natsuki let out a long pleasured sigh as Yuri walked behind her, and placed her cold hands on her waist, and began to lift the shirt up.

"I'd like that." Natsuki panted out. Yuri's hot breath tickled the nape of Natsuki's neck., and placed her cold hands on her waist, and began to lift the shirt up.

"I'd like that." Natsuki panted out. Yuri's hot breath tickled the nape of Natsuki's neck. Yuri stopped, giving Natsuki a slight tease. Yuri's cold hands grabbed Natsuki's temperate hands, and led her to the upstairs to her room.

The two girls arrived in Natsuki's room. The walls were a dirty pink color, and her bed was still broken.

"I don't think we can do it on my bed." Natsuki said as she pointed over to the broken furniture. Yuri looked around the room, and saw some sheets folded in her closet.

"We lay some sheets down." Yuri said. Natsuki nodded her head, and went over to grab the clean sheets. The two girls spread the sheet out, and grabbed the pillows off of Natsuki's broken bed.

"Have you ever done it on the floor?" Yuri asked. Natsuki turned a shade of red.

"No, have you?" Natsuki asked. Yuri shook her head.

"No." Yuri said. Natsuki took in a deep breath, and they started to un-dress. Yuri slid her shorts off, and soon after her panties. Natsuki removed her clothes quickly without thought. Yuri stared at Natsuki's bare body. She was so beautiful; her small stature was just enough. Yuri smiled, and walked over to Natsuki, placing a kiss on her neck, as she placed her cold hands on Natsuki's waist.

"I want to be top tonight." Natsuki said with a purr. Yuri blushed a little, but smiled, and lay down. Natsuki climbed over Yuri, and placed rough kisses on her neck, and slid down to her chest. Yuri started to let out small moans, and arching her back as Natsuki kissed her.

"More." Yuri calmly said. Natsuki slid down, and began to lick Yuri's stomach, making the taller girl giggle. Natsuki smiled, and started to go lower, until she reached Yuri's vagina.

Yuri let out small shuddering moans as Natsuki licked her clit, she arched her back, and moaned once more as Natsuki licked more and more. Her tongue was small, but strong and pleasuring, and Yuri really really never expected that from her.

Natsuki started to put her finger in Yuri's hole, and Yuri began to cum. Natsuki licked her lips, and watched her lover squirm in pleasure.

"Let's switch it up a bit." Natsuki said. Yuri looked over at her and smirked. The tall girl placed her self a top of Natsuki, and start slow, not to hurt her. Yuri began to with small kisses down her neck, and soon to her breasts. Natsuki moaned in pleasure, and arched her back. Her chest was small, but Yuri enjoyed kissing her. Yuri slowly slipped her tongue into Natsuki's hole, as they began, Yuri moaned as she was being turned on as well, and could feel herself become hotter and hotter by the moment. Natsuki began to cum, and Yuri smiled at the site of the girls' fluids flow out. Yuri smiled, and sat up.

"Did I do a good job?" Yuri asked. Natsuki smiled, and kissed her softly.

"Amazing." Natsuki said.

Monika led Sayori to the bathroom at the funeral home. She locked the door behind them. Sayori started to sweat with anxiety.

"Moni What's going on?" Sayori asked. Monika sighed, and looked down at her phone.

"Sayo, please try not to freak out okay?" Monika said. Sayori's eyes got wide.

"You think I am going to have sex with you in the funeral home bathroom?" Sayori asked. Monika turned red, they have never gotten too intimate, mainly because Sayori's parents were overbearing.

"N-No!" Monika said flustered. Sayori sighed.

"Dammit." Sayori said under her breath. Monika looked over at Sayori in surprise.

"You want to do it?" Monika asked. Sayori shrugged her shoulders.

"I mean I would have liked it, but it's okay really." Sayori said. Monika stood there for a moment. Maybe telling her Natsuki was alive at the moment wasn't a good idea, and she didn't want to cause a scene.

"We can do it." Monika said with a smirk, and pushed Sayori up against a wall, with Sayori's stomach pressing against the wall, and Monika behind her. Sayori smiled.

"I'd love that." Sayori said with a smirk. Monika smiled.

 **A/N: I will write the next scene next chapter, because I am in study hall at the moment, and even just writing that Yuri x Natsuki part was awkward, but hey ya girl's gotta do what she's gotta do.**


End file.
